Web page and application developers are constantly attempting to derive new methods for presenting content for display on a computing device. It is generally appreciated in the industry that effective presentation of information is valuable. In fact, the manner of presentation of data may provide a substantial portion of the value of a program, website or other data being presented.
One challenge to developers that has become more prevalent is that available display area for content may vary greatly between devices. This raises issues regarding how content may be displayed, what the area it can utilize on a screen, etc. For example, users may access the same website from multiple types of devices. In one instance, one user may access data on a website from a smartphone or tablet device, while another may access it from a computing device having a large screen and/or multiple screens. Further, among individual devices the display area may change with a change in orientation of the device.
Developers which are primarily concerned with providing third party content to an application, web page, and the like, such as for advertisements, have further issues when handling display area problems because scaling techniques are generally designed to adequately display payload data and often inhibit or even exclude the display of the third party content. For example, if the payload/primary data to be displayed in a webpage is reduced in size, the party administering the page may allow for a disproportionately smaller area for third party content in order to save area for the primary content. Accordingly, the particular scaling rules which are set for the primary content are not necessarily acceptable for use with third party content because the reduction in size may cause the third party content to be displayed in an unacceptable manner.
Because of this, advertisers currently create ad campaigns with multiple separate ads which can populate the area of the screen provided for third party content with one of the ads of the ad campaign based on the amount of space available. For example, a discrete ad may be written for display on a smartphone device, tablet device, and a computer display at various stages of minimization/maximization. However, in light of the large variances in possible display areas, it is difficult to provide the number of ads needed to anticipate the possible display areas. Further, issues may also arise when making the determination of which ad to provide and when to change between ads, e.g. it may slow the presentation of the content, be more prone to error, etc.